The present invention relates to laser delivery systems and more particularly to such systems used in ophthalmic surgery and the like.
It is known that lasers may be used in ophthalmic surgery. Typically, the laser light is transmitted from a laser source (which is disposed at some distance from the patient) through an optical fiber cable (which can be eight feet or so in length) to the patient. The optical fiber cable terminates proximally in a laser connector (for connection to the laser source) and terminates distally in a handpiece which is manipulated by the surgeon.
Although such systems perform their desired function, they could be improved. For example, during ophthalmic surgery it is often necessary to remove blood and blood clots from the surface of the retina before laser treatment can be applied. Currently this is done by using a second probe (one in addition to the laser handpiece) which has a vacuum or suction capability. Given the small incision sizes used in eye surgery, it is often difficult to place the suction probe in the eye simultaneously with the laser probe and an illumination probe because of size limitations, and because the surgeon has only two hands. The laser handpiece must be removed from the eye during suction and replaced when laser treatment is required. This unnecessarily increases the complexity and duration of the medical procedure.
During such medical procedures, the suction probe occasionally draws in material (such as a portion of the retina) which must remain in the eye. Reflux of these materials from current suction probes is not always simple.
These medical procedures presently require at least two hands for operation of the laser handpiece and the suction probe, but both hands are generally not available since one hand is generally occupied with an illumination probe. As a result, the procedures presently require sequential replacement of laser handpiece and suction probe. Reflux of material from the suction probe can require even more hands and/or can significantly increase the complexity of the medical procedure.
Present laser delivery devices could also be improved in another way. Presently, the long optical cable is free to move throughout its length (except at the two ends). This can result in the cable contacting a non-sterile surface and thereby contaminating the sterile field.